


Playing Video Games

by Acciopencil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, I'm Sorry, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acciopencil/pseuds/Acciopencil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John play games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters.

”John.”

 

John was positive that there was nothing more beautiful, than hearing his name spill over Sherlock’s lips.

 

“John. Oh, fuck!”

 

And as usual he was wrong. Hearing Sherlock swear was diffidently the most-

 

“Oh, fuck! John, please!”

 

“You’re killing me.” John said, biting back a groan.

 

“Me?” Sherlock said and snorted out a crazed chuckle. “You’re the one in control.”

 

“Oh my god. Shut up and concentrate.” John said, as he could almost taste victory.

 

“What? You don’t like me talking while we’re-“

 

“Shut up!” John said, as he literally could see the finish line.

 

“Oh, come now, John. That’s no way speaking to ones-“

 

“Sherlock, I swear to god!”

 

Suddenly he could feel Sherlock’s hands on him or rather his finger, poking his shoulder.

 

“John, I’m bored. Let’s play something else.”

 

John glanced quickly to see that Sherlock had tossed the joystick to the other side of the couch. 

 

“For the love of- You were the one who wanted to play this damned game in the first place.”

 

John said and put his own joystick down with a huff.

 

“I know. Let’s play operation. You go get it and I turn this game off.”

 

“Fine.” John said and got up. He stretched his arms and walked to Sherlock’s room.

 

“Where is it?” He called out to Sherlock, as he shuffled through some drawers.

 

“Uhm… Try check under my bed.”

 

He heard Sherlock call back. He sighed deeply and went over to the bed, where he let himself slide onto the floor.

A sudden sound made John bump his head up in the bed in surprise.

Another joyful cry could be heard from the living area, and the anger boiled inside of him when John put two and two together.

He shuffled out with some difficulties and charged his way back to the living area. 

And sure enough Sherlock was sitting with his joystick balanced on his knee, a joyful, smug grin plastered to his face.

 

“Looks like I won.”

 

“What the hell, Sherlock!”

 

Sherlock laughed. “I know, I’m brilliant.”


End file.
